Don't Underestimate a Martin
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: Ethan learns the hard way that he shouldn't mess with Christy Martin.


**A/N: Based off of the moment in my game when Ethan hit Christy with a freakin rat. I expected him to hit Constantinos instead but noooo...**

**The ending sucks I know... I'm not proud of this one but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was yet another boring day at Bullworth Academy. The air was chilly and the Bullies were freezing their arms off. No one really complained though, or else they would be deemed sissies forever.

Some were smoking by the bike garage, some were running around and graffiti-ing the walls. Some were bullying any little kids that came by, and some were discussing Bully things.

Ethan Robinson, however, had been chasing down a rat he had found in the boys dorm and finally had killed it. He carried it around with him, careful to hide it away from the prefects and those tattling little kids. ...Was it normal for a dead rat to be soggy?

He made his way back to the parking lot and held up the rat to show Trent, who merely gave him a thumbs up before responding to Davis.

Ethan turned the corner where the "Principal" sign was and spotted Constantinos Brakus and Christy Martin making out. Wade obviously didn't seem to care that his sister was eating a low-life's face off since nothing was done. Ethan waited around for a bit, traveling the area as though not to seem suspicious.

As soon as the two face-suckers parted, Ethan ran towards them and aimed his shot carefully. They both had their backs turned, and they were oblivious to what the Bully was doing.

Ethan finally threw the rat and before she knew it, Christy Martin was wearing slimy rat guts on the back of her skirt. She spun around and stared at Ethan before she screamed and ran. The Bully had a moment to laugh before he realized Constantinos had told a prefect, and Seth Kolbe was sprinting quickly towards him.

Christy continued to be disgusted over by the broken school bus. Constantinos had disappeared. The Bullies didn't have much of a reaction, except for Wade. That was his sister that Ethan threw the rat at! What was he thinking? As much as he didn't express it, he really loved his sister, and no one should dare do something like that.

Once Ethan came back from a lecture from Crabblesnitch, Wade Martin approached him immediately.

"The hell was that back there, man?" the redhead growled lowly, his eyes narrowed and his arms slightly widened.

"That was funny Wade, you have to admit," Robinson dismissed, trying to get past his friend.

"No, it wasn't," Wade stopped him. "If you hit the loser that was sucking her face off, now that would be hilarious."

"Whatever man, I didn't kill her, so... get over it."

"Dude," the redhead's tone darkened dangerously. "That's my _sister._"

The taller male just blinked, his mind processing how that would make a difference to him. He couldn't think how, so he broke through Wade's arm and kept walking. The other didn't stop him that time, but he did make a mental note to finally stick it through his ninja-obsessed head.

* * *

The next week Ethan barely saw Wade around. When he did see him though, it was down at the football field with Christy. They were tossing footballs to each other. That did strike Ethan as odd, but he ignored the feeling.

Exactly a week had passed since Ethan threw the rat. It was so cold outside, the Bully had resorted to different layers of clothing to keep warm. When he stepped into the parking lot, no one was there. It seemed a little odd... Usually _someone _would be there. So he waited by the school bus, his hands in his pockets. He looked down at the ground. Still after a while, there was no one.

He had thought about leaving and was about halfway out of the parking lot until he was hit with something. Hard. And multiple times.

He spun around. He squinted to make sure that it was really Christy Martin standing there with a bag full of... something hard, he guessed.

She had on her game face, as though she were challenging him. She took something out of the bag and threw it expertly at Ethan, hitting him square in the chest. He looked down to the frozen object, quickly identifying it as a frozen solid rat. Was that to get back at him for throwing that rat at her last week? Was that why Wade was throwing footballs back and forth to her? The only possibility he had worked out was that Wade was pissed at him, and trained Christy to get back. So there she was, pelting him with a bag full of frozen rats.

By the time she was done with him, he was covered in bruises and even had a few cuts. Even if he were to run around the lot, Christy had him pinned. He couldn't escape.

"That'll teach you to mess with Wade's sister!" the redheaded girl called, the sound of a crumpling bag indicating to him that she was out of rats. She made her way over to him, hands on her hips. "Apologize."

He noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye, watching them. "Uh... Sorry."

Christy just pursed her lips and looked him over. She finally stopped creeping him out and walked off, a hop in her step and a swing in her hips. Both Wade and Christy had gotten vengeance that day. All Ethan could really say was to not underestimate the power of the Martins.


End file.
